Confessions of a Tamed Dragon
by the deaf musician
Summary: [ONESHOT] Draco’s POV: This is all about the love I’ve always wanted to give … But how will I deal if she wouldn’t seem to believe? … [DHr fic … Please R&R]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters (how I wish I do). The storyline, however, was the only one that is rightfully mine.

**Confessions of a Tamed Dragon **

I looked at her from a distance.

Just like before, she's still the same Hermione adorned by the simplest but the most beautiful of all features.

Fair skin, chocolate eyes, tamed chestnut curly locks … everything's too plain, too ordinary … but she glowed under a dominant light, an incandescence I never wished to fall into … and such radiance made her presence to be extraordinary within my sight.

And I was tediously obsessed…

It was a mere accident but it immensely changed my life.

A love that I once hated…

For loving her was too precarious.

We were as if separated with a barrier … a barrier composed of a vast number of hindrances.

Hindrances such as our House rivalry which mainly caused the strife within our peers, and her muggle blood that my clan unwittingly believed not to mix with my pureblood ones and so building a relationship with her costs a good feud within our families.

But love is more powerful and it knows no hindrances…

It made me let my guards down and followed the instincts of my heart to be able to fulfill my impossible dream…

There she is now, making her way … to me

I hated the way my heart beats triple time whenever she's getting closer … What's more if she's actually close to me? …

"Hey! Were you hiding from me? I was looking for you throughout the school … Thank Heavens I've finally found you here."

'So she's looking for me,' I jovially grinned to that thought.

"I'm sorry, but what's so funny? C'mon, Professor McGonagall's waiting for us for the new set of Head duties, and we're ten minutes late because of you," she said annoyingly as she tugged my left arm and dragged me towards the castle.

I was instantly drowned in bliss … With her soft warm hand firmly grasped on my arm, the sensation makes me float in a euphoria.

Without reluctance, I released my arm from her tight clutch. Instead, I grabbed her right hand and made the both of us dash towards the castle up to the waiting office of the Head Mistress.

We were both giddy from the laughter we shared as we ran past a multitude of frantic students and clumsy professors.

There was also an instance when we got too close to bump Professor Snape out of our way. Fortunately, the ever-so-mischievous Peeves outran us with a stolen bludger in his possession which knocked Professor Snape down. However, the said professor should be grateful for the diaphanous form of the poltergeist, otherwise he'll be blowed twice the force.

And that's how our secret friendship goes. I was glad that Hermione easily figured out my true being. Both of us had casted away our differences and started anew which bloomed into a vivacious friendship.

A friendship that might have been perfect, only that it was hidden under a canopy of secrecy.

And I was on the verge to profess my love for her and to reveal to the magical world our secret intimacy afterwards, if and only if she's feeling the same way too.

One afternoon after accomplishing all of our tasks for that day, both of us resigned to the comfort of our Common Room in the Head's Dorm.

Just like the other times of our companionship, the two of us gradually exchanged our joyous experiences throughout the day. And for once in every while, we would laugh out loud from a hilarious jest anyone of us would throw.

Little did Hermione know that I was planning something special for that night.

When she complained about the grumbling of her stomach and invited me to go to the Great Hall for dinner, I prompted her to stay for a while.

At first she was hesitant to let me blindfold her but being a good girl, she gave in.

Step by step, Little by little, I escorted her through the balcony of our own dorm.

"Wow, this is gorgeously beautiful," she exclaimed as she explored the small feast before her for our dinner for two after I removed the silk cloth around her head which previously covered her now mystified eyes.

The once lifeless balcony's now festooned with the handsomeness of crimson peonies and white roses, such flowers are emblazoned with a glittering spell casted among them. The lovely scenery was also serenaded by the enchanted violin music in the background. And our meals for the night are of Italian dishes and delicacies, all of those were the food Hermione always craved for.

Then I casted a spell within ourselves, and the effect changed our school robes into glamorous evening suits.

"What are these for?" she interrogated as I pulled a seat for her.

"For nothing, nothing's really special … Let's just say we're rejoicing our new-found friendship," I answered, but it's quite a lie.

"Oooh … Does it has to be this special? This romantic?" she commented almost mockingly.

A mirthful smirk was just my answer.

And then we proceeded in indulging the exquisiteness of the sumptuous meal before us.

When I got the hint that we're both finished, I instantly turned to my heels and asked her for a dance.

To my luck, she willingly accepted it and for a couple of seconds, we are on each other's arms.

Everything went blissfully fine, and it's so joyful … so sweet. Every second was a cherished moment and every detail of it was kept in an exclusive vault in my heart, in my soul, until I die.

'This is it … my most awaited moment,' I thought as a bolt of jitters crept up to my spine.

For a moment, I made her stare at my mercurial orbs. I wanted her to explore a dose of passion and sincerity in there before she would venture to the depths of my words.

Sensing that she's quite ready about it, I almost whispered the fated words of love, "I love you, Hermione."

She stopped dancing, a reaction I really expected her to do so. Due to the fact that her proximity was just inches away from me, I felt horrified seeing the sudden emotion painted in her eyes, and it was of doubt and fear.

"You're joking, right? … Sorry, but it's not that funny," she said as she made a maladroit attempt to divert the situation at hand.

"Hermione, I really do," I assured her with an air of desperation within my voice.

This time, she disengaged herself from the possessiveness of my arms.

"I'm so sorry … but … b-but I really have to go … to bed … um … this early," she awkwardly said as she sprinted to the confinement of her room before I endeavored to stop her.

I felt being raised to the highest level of disappointment …

With that look in her eyes, there's a sort of internal conflict that bothered her. So I just simply thought that she must have been very shocked over that matter.

A succession of days had passed after that eve and it seems that she's nonchalant about what happened. We still attended to the usual get-togethers we have everyday, before engaging ourselves to the recess of our four-poster beds, but it's as if all of her reminiscence about that night were ceased to remember.

Somberness and distress took over me as I realized that my efforts for that night were futile.

But I won't give up … even if it will take an eternity to make her mine …

It was a cold rainy afternoon and the two of us found peace and warmth studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S in front of the enormous fireplace of our Common Room.

"I love you," I told her for the second time not minding that this second attempt is a worse move for it quite broke the silence and therefore interrupted her precious time of studying. But the itch in my throat provoked me to for the dilemma in saying it again bothered greatly to my concentration in studying.

And her reaction? … Well, she simply lowered her head down and bit her lip … While uncertainty played throughout the surface of her cinnamon eyes. Then she made another lame excuse, abandoning me in the solitude of the room.

The second was no worse nor better than the first one … Thus, making no progress at all … And just like the before, she appeared to be indifferent about my confession.

I settled myself under the custody of desolation the week after our N.E.W.T.S. I best thought that preparing myself for another onslaught of my next attempt through enough space and time will be of great help, albeit the sensation of isolating myself from her kills me softly.

Not until I heard of a certain rumor circulating the whole school grounds…

Ronald Weasley? The obnoxious red-headed prat finally earned enough guts to ask my Hermione out?

At first, I completely ignored the first wave of the idiotic gossips … but as their number reached its zenith, I finally got enough reasons to care about that matter.

Out of my burning curiosity, I followed the Golden Trio with the she-weasel, Ginny, to the last trip to Hogsmeade…

Albeit an educated guess formed in my mind that Almighty Potter will date the weaslette whilst the moronic weasel will unrightfully date my muggle-born angel, I still mustered enough prowess to witness such event.

I can now conclude that my hypothesis is right when the expected couples parted with their respective members.

I felt a rush of heated blood run into my head as I watched them simultaneously talk and laugh in an intent conversation inside the 'Three Broomsticks'.

How I wished myself to be in his place … to be a man who has the complete independence to love and be loved by a woman of her being…

Two weeks after that, Hogwarts held a Graduation Ball for us, seventh years.

And I got no partner, no date … for I prefer myself to be alone than with the company of any girl other than her.

The Ball was a masqueraded affair … I don't know why they chose deceiving disguises as their theme but I felt grateful for its convenience to a man like me who got a desperate agenda for that evening.

It was so easy for me to pin-point her from the numerous crowd for I know every single detail of her physique and finesse. As expected, she was with no other than Ron Weasley … but nothing, even Merlin, can defy my plans for the night.

"May I cut in?" I asked rather flamboyantly.

I saw it, the usual confusion in her eyes whenever I told her what I felt about her.

'She must have figured out that it was me,' I guessed as she stared at me with awe.

"Is it okay with you to be with that man for a while? Besides, I really need to go to the gents right now," I heard him whisper to her with that keen ears of mine.

But he didn't wait for an answer; I smirked at the thought that his bladder might have badly needed a relief.

She was hesitant to take my hand for the next dance, but the pleadings in my eyes told her to take it.

And so, we glided gracefully across the dance floor. Neither of us dared to speak for the fear of a sudden tension to grow.

Minutes have passed before I was tempted to take her out to the garden…

Once outside, I carelessly took off both of our masks for a split-second.

Then I instantly caught her luscious lips with mine…

The kiss was a little too impulsive, but still saccharine. Then I pressed harder to deepen it. How thirsty am I for this love … for her love.

Pushing my chest away from her, she broke off the kiss…

I held her face with both of my hands at its sides, forcing her to face me. But she wouldn't let her eyes meet mine…

"I love you! I swear I do," with that desperation dominating around my chest, I can't help not to yell at her.

Then she let her uncontrollable tears escape from its weakening source…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you," I apologized as I noticed her left thumb playing with a diamond encrusted band in the fourth finger of her right hand.

"I'm engaged, Draco … I'll be married a month after graduation … to Ronald Weasley … You may attend there, for you're my friend," she said in a morose monotonous tone.

"I thought I was more than like that," I said as I released my hands from her face … radically setting her free. Then she consequentially scampered back to the castle.

I was terribly hopeless … I can't think of any other plans for her not to be possessed by that git…

Is it really illicit to love her? Is love really forbidden to exist between people who are two worlds apart?

Well … If the gods won't let me succeed in having her, and so be it … After all, my faith betrayed me…

There's no point in changing what I'm destined to be … Hell, I'm not a god, but now I hoped I am.

It was a morning after our graduation, and I was up to the Head's Dormitory for the last time to pack my things for home …

I can't help not to shed a tear as flashes of my best and worst memories existed at that very place took over my mind …

Then I saw her again … It might not be last for my entire life, but it might be the last one for our friendship…

"I love you, Hermione," I said for the last time.

"I know and you don't have to say that over and over again … I'm not as dumb as you think … So please stop playing the same song for a millionth time, okay?"

"Well I guess you really don't think that I'm mad about you … and why the hell you want me to stop insisting you to know that by heart? … Is it that hard for you to believe me?"

"I'm just … j-just afraid to feel the same way, too," she at last said while tid bits of hope came back to me.

"Where's your lion heart, Hermione? Where's your House Pride … that damned Gryffindor courage you've known for? … Where's the real you, Hermione?"

"It's not just love we're talking about here … It's a complicated liaison as well! And it's too dangerous, too risky … too─"

I cut her off with a swift chaste kiss in the lips. It's just my way not to hear such opposing words … I'm simply sick and tired of hearing them …

"Just be with me and I'll take care of you," I said and now I'm begging, "Just tell me you love me and that you'll stay by my side, forever … And we'll walk past these obstacles, hand in hand."

"But what will my friends say, what will your friends say? … What will my family say and what will your family say? … What the bloody hell all these people ar─"

I have cut her off again with a kiss … This time its full in the lips and is a little bit longer than the latter … She was surprisingly responding to my moves and even gave me a permission to explore her mouth …

"If you love me then you won't care a word for what they'll say … Now if you don't, you are free now to Avada me and I'll be glad to … that would be better than dooming me into a life of a loveless man, Hermione," I said after our five-minute long snog.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I really am," she said with pure sincerity in her words as her body sought security in my arms. "I just don't know why I'm so scared … but, oh … I do love you Draco and I always will. I was such a lunatic to believe that you're mocking me with those words and that you're just making your way to screw me and ditch me afterwards … just what they say you did to half the girl's population in school."

After waiting for almost seemed like a hundred years, I have heard what I've been dreaming to hear … such words that brought me into a rapturous trance and left an ear-to-ear grin across my face.

Nonetheless, I let out a chuckle at the thought of getting into the knickers of half the girl's population in school …

"Those were mere rumors, Hermione … It was just you and the whole you whom I wanted to be: in my bed, in everywhere I may go, and in my life," I have wrapped my arms around her in a loving embrace as I assured her with the candidness in my words. "Inasmuch that you love me and I love you, and that you need me and I need you, isn't it pretty obvious that you'll leave Ron Weasley for good?"

"For the best for it's only you that I really want and I really love."

"Care to elope with me?" I asked her as I grabbed the handle of my trunk.

"At this very moment? I'd love to," she agreed as she followed my example.

We then hurried ourselves as we made our way to Hogsmeade … afraid of being caught by a student or any school personnel.

Once we're there, we'll be at last free to go wherever we are pleased to … as long as we're together.

Someday … Somehow … everybody in the world will know about our affinity … not just now …

I have known right from the start that it's gonna be a long and winding road for us, but with the power of love in our hearts … we know that we can make it through …

**The End**

****

**A/N: **Please ... please ... please ... tell me what you think about my story


End file.
